If the converse fits
by briorca18
Summary: Katie has a secret but who to trust?


Hey this is a one shot dedicated toconversequeen11 currently i am sick with a stomach flu as well as learning lines for my play but good news i"m on age 50 of 70 only twenty left:) its a three hour play with two intermissions... Lets just say its a ton of work especially when your a lead oh well payments good and i am one step closer to co starring on btr but lets get on with the story shall we?

Katie is thirteen boys are nineteen.

The annoying buzz of my alarm clock shook me from my somewhat deep slumber as i rolled halfhearted out of bed. my boyfriend matt and i had gone on a date again last night and if kendall had known what he did to me well lock your doors there's going to be fire.

Sometimes it frustrated me the way that kendall acs like i am a piece of meat i mean sure i'm his little sister and all but theres brother instinct and then theres crazy; on most days its safe to say kendall fell in the crazy categories.

I looked in the mirror at the damage i had bruises running down my arms and legs as well as two on my forehead. Each bruise shone an angry purple and throbbed when touched. "great." i muttered.";looks like i'm going to need foundation." i sighed and grabbed the tube from under my bed. it was the same tube i had stolen from my mom when matt first touched me she must not have noticed its disappearance and if she did well she never said anything.

I applied the foundation and got dressed. I was just about to go down stairs when kendall appeared at my door." look whose dressed up fancy." i looked down at what i was wearing black leggings, a grey dress shirt(kendalls i might say) and a pair of black converse not really fancy if you asked me especially since the only thing i did with my hair was brush it out and leave it at that.

"wait hold on is that my shirt?"

"yes." kendall sighed and raked his hair back

"katie we have talked about this. You can't go threw peoples closests without permission."

"i didn't. i did the laundry and ironed it and figured after going through all that work i deserved to wear your shirt." kendall just sighed at me then threw me over his shoulder taking me downstairs.

"what am i going to do with you?"

"You can start by putting me down." i told him. Kendall got the message and set me down next to logan before messing up my hair again. "hey!" i yelled in protest and hit his arm. "paws off the head bro."

"thats a nasty bruise on you arm. What happened?" logan grabbed my arm and started to look at the bruise. Shit!

'' um i wacked it off my dresser." logan poked it and a wave of pain shot up my arm.

"ow fuc-fudge that hurt." i yanked my arm back and turned away from him. I didn't have to turn around to know kendall was giving me a disapproving look for almost swearing. "i'm going to be late." i sighed and stood up reaching for the door.

"katie wheres my hug?" i sighed again and turned back around wrapping my arms around my brother and letting his warmth engulf me. "bye baby sister have a good day." ya right like that was going to happen but i just nodded and left. Grade eight was a breeze math could have been done by a baby monkey and language was just an apostrophe from too easy not to mention history just a huge set of dates that were easy enough to grasp the only thing i had difficulty with was science but even that i had a seventy in so it was not big deal.

My school was only a few blocks away and i always met matt halfway there. I was just about to make my way down his street when my phone buzzed.

**To: katie**

**From:matt**

**Hey babe want to skip school 2day and ave some fn? Remember i walked you home yesterday so you owe me think about it and tell me **

This is why i hated matt i asked him to walk me home yesterday thinking he would do it just as a nice boyfriend thing nw he uses it as an excuse as to why it is critical i went and had fun with him. Come on it was obvious he waned to have sex with me according to him it was all i was good for. I sighed sadly. In the end I was damned if i do damned if i don't.

**To:matt**

**From:katie**

**Fine b there in a second**

I snapped my phone shut. Here we go.

Seven hours later (sorry guys just gonna skip the gruesome details)

I walked home in pain with tears streaming down my face. My body felt purple like it was all one bruise. My lip was split and my nose bloody my hair was also severly damaged thanks to the yanking that it experienced.

Turns out i shouldn't have made matt go get protection after all it was the major set off but it could have been when i walked in and refused to take my clothes off right at the door.

He told me i wasn't pretty and that he was only do it for his benefit. I took punch after punch until i fell to he ground and whispered i had had enough. He hadn't though. To him I hadn't suffered enough so he kicked me and slapped me then walked out leaving me to get dressed and walk my self home.

That night kendall tried to get me t talk but i just sobbed in his arms. I cried and cried until i fell asleep. Being in his arms made me think back to the night that he declined gustavos offer to make him famous.

_Flashback_

_Katie walked towards her brothers room her feet causing the hardwood floor to creak and crack but nobody came to see what was going on probably because they were sleeping. Katie wore her fleece pajamas with the blue and purple stripes she had put a sweater over top of her blue tank top because Minnesota winters were freezing. Katie remembered the days when her and kendall used to play princess and dragons katie being the princess and kendall being the dragon of loved the game because unlike most fairytales the dragon and the princess were friends. You could say it was an unlikely duo. A small frail girl being friends with a strong muscular dragon but katie liked it that way it meant the princess would be protected and the dragon would beloved. Now did katie think her brother was a dragon? No. She loved him just the way he was, her brother even if sometimes he was an idiot._

_That leads us to tonight earlier a famous producer named Gustavo rock came to the knights house and offered kendall a chance at having his own record label but kendall turned it down. Katie had called him an idiot and took a twenty dollar bill. Sure it had taken her three hours but katie was ready to apologize: something she rarely did unless she truly meant it. That or she was going to get grounded if she refused. Maybe there was more to kendalls "no" perhaps there was a reason that he just didn't share and katie was hoping maybe now he would explain to her what that reason was._

_Kendalls door was a piece of art katie noticed this as she stood there in the moonlight lit hallway. His door had signatures and names on it, it had dates that katie had no idea what they were from expect one date: her birthday. The door also had Katies heights starting from when she was one all the way to eight it wasn't just her height that represented her on the door there was also her footprints and hand prints some doodles done by her and her name twice. The first time was when she just started writing and the other time when she was seven and her writing skills had those things were just a third of what covered that door one day his entire hockey team lined up and signed it he had relatives sign it as well and as a dare he had a pizza man sign it yep Reggie Thomas was officially on kendalls door. Katies favorite part about that entire door was the picture of kendall, logan,carlos, and James all of them were making stupid faces expect for kendall who had a look of pure concentration as he held the tiny pink bundle in his hands even then he was a good big brother. Katie turned the doorknob and. Opened the door revealing her second favorite part of the door. What was that? What laid behind it, her brother._

_In the dark room katie could just make out her brothers body curled u in his green and black duvet. Katie slowly padded her way over and looked closely at kendall. His blond hair stuck up in every direction and his face was scrunched up with his eyes shut kendall looked like a cartoon of somebody who ate a lemon. katie watched her brother a bit longer before deciding to go back to bed. Just as she was turning though kendall shot out an hand and grabbed her arm._

_"GAHHH! Jesus kendall don't do that!"_

_"mmhph sorry katie what did you need?"_

_"i-i was ah never mind it doesn't matter sorry i woke you up."_

_"katie you didn't wake me up."_

_"i didn't? But so wait you were awake this entire time?" kendall sat up in his bed and stretched trying to smooth his hair down._

_"mmm hmm" he smiled at katie and nodded his head._

_"why didn't you say anything then?" katie placed her hands on her hips and glared at her brother._

_"cause i figured if you needed me you would have woke me up i was just waiting to see what you were doing."_

_"oh." katie uncrossed her arms and looked at kendalls floor._

_"did you have a nightmare?"_

_"what?! No! Why would i-"_

_"hey katie! Its ok i was just asking!"_

_"well i think you would have heard me."_

_"mhm maybe not not everybody screams when they have nightmares at least i don't." suddenly Katie was interested._

_"you. Kendall knight. A 16 year old has nightmares?!"katie crossed her arms again and raised her eyebrows at kendall smirking a bit._

_"yeah everyone has nightmares katie doesn't matter how old you are."_

_"i know that it's just i guess it's just-"_

_"just what katie?"_

_"its just hard to see you vulnerable ok! I mean your always so strong and even when dad died you never cried! I thought at first you didn't love him then one night i came to give you heck and i heard you crying it was horrible i hated it!"_

_"shush katie its fine and i have to be strong for you and mom but mostly you after all thats what big brothers are for."_

_"but kendall you don't have to be strong all the time even if it is around me. dragons cry too kendall everyone does and even though your special you have tears that must eventually fall."kendall sighed and kissed katie on the top of the head._

_"thanks baby sister you always know just what to say."_

_"no not all the time." _

_"what do you mean?"_

_"i called you an idiot today and you aren't."_

_"Katie its fine i was being an idiot."_

_"kenny?" katie crawled up onto kendalls bed and sat beside him leaning into his body._

_"yes katie-kat?"_

_"why did you say no?"kendall took a deep breath turned on his bedside lamp filling the room with light._

_"katie it's complicated but i guess i don't need all that fancy rich stuff i have enough right here. I'm not going to go and make my dreams come true if it means loosing the people i care about besides you love Minnesota."_

_"hmm maybe but i love cash more and going to L.A is a promising deal when it comes to that stuff."kendall chuckled and ruffled katess hair._

_"you got personality kid i'll give you that."_

_"you are at least going to think about it right? I mean your not just going to say no without a second thought right?"_

_"katie, i promise i will think about it some more alright?"_

_"thanks big brother." kendall pulled katie into a hug and rubbed her back._

_"anything for my baby sister." kendall kissed her head and smiled as katie hugged him tighter. Eventually katie pulled out of the embrace and looked at kendall._

_"can i sleep here tonight?"_

_"sure why not it will be like old times" Kendall smiled and gave katie another quick hug before flicking off the lamp and laid down. Katie soon curled up beside him and laid her head on his chest smiling as kendall wrapped his arm under her head and around her shoulders pulling her in closer to him._

_"kenny?"_

_"mhmm?"_

_"i don't think your an idiot."_

_"thanks katie."_

_"actually i take that back you are an idiot but your my idiot." even though the room was dark kendall's low laugh seemed to make the room a bit lighter. Arm in Arm the two siblings the dragon and princess fell asleep._

_End flashback_

As soon as the morning came i was ready to talk i told kendall everything how it started why i dated him why sometimes i feel like what he says is true even that i had been having sex with him for three months. Kendall was furious he didn't talk to anybody for hours he screamed profanities in his room he punched things he tore about his room.

Through all of this i realized that matt didn't deserve me i had it too good for him but i would never say it to his face. The things kendall called him were all true.

you know how sometimes people say if the shoe fits? Well when kendall called matt a whore that would burn in hell it was a cinderella moment because never before had a shoe fit so perfectly except kendall being called the best big brother and my pair of black converse. Yeah sometimes shoes are just meant to fit its the same with people kendall and i were the good example of that while matt and i were the bad example.

Two weeks passed and i received a text from matt.

**To:katie**

**From:matt**

**You are a whore**

**To:matt**

**From:Katie**

**Matt sometimes we need people in our life to remind us what not to do and what type of person we will never be thank you for showing me these things. The truth, and we both know it, is you never cared about me your love stopped at sex and i feel like it always will but hey its your life and if you ever want to know where you went wrong don't come to me unless you have a whole 13 years to i was told not to go down to your level but just for this one second i will: i hope you enjoy burning in hell with all the other whores. On that note:**

**Goodbye **

Things went back to being great after that matt moved and the boys and i celebrated for days. As i type this chapter up in my autobiography i would like to inform you i am wearing my black converse and yes they still fit perfect.

There you go! How was that good? Bad? Review would be greatly appreciated:) now to learn lines sigh.


End file.
